Divergent High School
by harlycakes
Summary: Why the heck not.
1. Chapter 1

Info to know.

Tris is a sophomore  
She's been here since freshmen year  
Four and her are not Dating (yet?)  
She has an internet freind  
It's the end of the year and we are starting it the night before her play.  
Now next chapter for the actually story peace! 


	2. Chapter 2

PLS READ!

my writing gets a lot better than this I promis! This was an old old FanFiction and I really liked the consent and didn't wanna start over so. Yeah... future me is a bit of a better writer. But I'm not sure. But keep with me. 

* * *

Every girl in the world should sleep topless. At least once in there lives. It's empowering. You feel like you know something someone else doesn't. Added plus you let them free witch is scientifically good for you. I'm standing in frontof

my mirror. It's Thursdayand I do my normal Critisimof the weekends. I only sleep topless on the weekends cause my brothers wake me up on the weekdays. But today I really needed a ya know. I do this normally. I take off

my top to reveal a tight af sports bra. I take thatoffto reveal duck tape tightly wrapped around my chest. No I'm not trans or have to mind if a boy. Nothing like that. I just don't like boys looking at me like that. I have a very large

cheats for my stomach. And a lot more curves then anyone may knowbut, I preferit that way.I go off to beds and just think a little bit. About life. Friends. The play. Anyone who goes to the play will see that I have more curves than what I show  
/because my dress is tight from the chestto the waistwill a low cut top. But unless anyone popular instagrams it then it shouldn't the a problem. My biggest worry is four. He's the white rabbit. I'm the red queen btw. I hated this guys guts so

I find it quite enjoyable when I get to slap him in the

face.

Only we know it's not a stage slap. But this guy has a popular kind of vibe. Never dates because his heart belongs to someone else. Whitchurch girls seem to love. He's mistreous Whitchurch make him popular with everyone like they want to know hissecrets.  
/Nobody knows my secrets. Except maybe Chris knows some and so does Uriah. My two best friends but only a couple of my supporting squad except that four guy. Grr he gets under my skinit's 430 and I wanted to take a nap before guestscome

over. But it seemed a bit to late cause if I fell asleep I run the risk of my brothers talking to the guest and scaring themoff first. I have two brothers. Jack and caleb then we live with my aunt. Her name is Tori and she's having afamily over  
/that she met the wife at a workout class. It's. even so long since she's made a freind after caring for me and my " issues" so I don't object. I put on a bra and just pray the son is cute. And not to annoying. I trample downstairs afteran hour  
/of art/ another secret that I never tell anyone about. And some spacing out. I get down the steps to find Fourand his family.

"Nope!" Is all I exclaim as I walk upstairs. I don't really feel like dealibv with him doesn't take much consert but my brothers do.

"What he do to you!?" They explain as they bust my door open without my permission.

"Nope! I don't feel like socialising today!"

I push them out of my room and scroll through insta to see this post from four.

 **Go to the play tomorrow through Saturday 5-7and 8-10 I really want to get under SOMEONES skin and this would be a perfect way to do it peace!**

 **(Posted 3 mins ago)**

I comment a not so nice comment and watch some anime. I take a breck from fan fielding andlook at my recent messages. I find a message from my internet freind/ freind that I trust the most that I don't actually know/ J.H.

says

 **Hey Nashi stuck at a dinner and I was thinking what would it be like to meet each other? I mean your my best freind that I tell my darkest secrets to if I knew someone in person I could to that to I'd love it. What ur thoughts.**

I responded with.

 **Hey JConvenientI'm ignoring a dinner going on at my house. Do we even live in the same state?!**

He responded:

 **We could meet in the middle.**

Me:

 **But I can't breathe on mars.**

Him:

 **Are you implying that I'm from space?**

Me:

 **Who on earth could be as bad at jokes than you**

Him:

 **Says the human who's puns would kill a squirrel.**

Me:

 **I could live on the sun ya know. And what's a squirrel?! It sounds exotic. Anyways I taking an early bed rest tonight. Night!**

Him:

 **Night Nashi btw how do you get that name.**

Me: **not now I'm crying over anime shut up.**

With that I turn of my phone and start to watch fair tail on my computeruntil I fall asleep. Shirt less of course.

* * *

I don't know when I will post so don't get annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

The day of opening night.

* * *

Usually I walk to school. But today we are wearing our costumes during school hours to promote the play. Guess who can't wear a tights sorts bra with her costume. That's great. Anyway, today I'm gonna drive instead because we have to get there  
a half an hour early. I'm really happy though because when I walk it's usually cause I need to think witch is every day for me. I think wayyyy to much. That's just me. But today I don't wanna think. That text from Mando. I don't even know his real  
name yet I almost feel like. Never mind, it's just a fluke I don't even know what he looks like. All I do is game with him and I always talk to him. But why do I want to kiss him. Is it the mistery. The kindness he's shown to me. That he knew me when  
I was a home school kid. When I was... almost dead for two strait years. Whatever it is I don't know what to think of it. That's why I don't want to think today and I'll use all to avoid it. I make my way to my car and start to drive to school.

We all have our costumes on. We still have ten minutes so we just hang out a bit . I convinced Uriah and Chris to do it. Sadly Marlene,shanna, Zeke, and will where not so up to the chase. But I'm glad they did cause Chris is alive this year and  
Uriah is the mad hatter. Less fortunately for me. Over the practices four has bonded with my freinds a bit so we have to deal with each other. Bleack. We head off to class and Uriah ends up carrying Christina upside down for some snark comments with  
me.  
"She has a boyfriend." Is all I say but apparently enough for me to get thrown over shoulder by Zeke as the rest of the group came up behind us.  
"This is a very poofy dress!" I exclaim while all the blood rushes to my head.  
"I see you've come to the dark side." Chris laughs looking over at me.  
Madeline and Shanna. Eventually pull us down after cracking up so hard.  
"Thanks for the help." I groan after I fall on my butt.  
"We tried!" Marline laughs making us all laugh too. That is until four joined in. I stop laughing as he walks. But everyone just keep laughing. He offers his hand to help me get up but I turn away and takes Wills instead.  
"What did you guys do to hate each other so much?" Asked Shanna curiously  
"I have no idea. It's just nice once and a while to hate someone before you even know them. " he says as I give a huff of air.

* * *

Everything in school was uneventful all I could think about was the play. I wonder if the popular bastard got people to come.  
Well I'll find out soon enough.

* * *

Well the end for now Gina a go watch some anime! Peace!


	4. Pinnacle

Srry it's been ages. I was in a missions trip in Africa and obviously writing fanfic would not be the most I'mportant thing I could be doing.

* * *

We're at lunch and as I was spacing out four plops down. I give him the die eye and he gives a dtupid smell like he always does.  
" what's with that smirk?" I say passively  
"What smirk?" He says as. He give the same look.  
"Grr. That look like you know something I don't." I growl  
" Mabel cause I do." He talks to himself in a whisper and I can't make out what he's saying.  
" whatever. Just know your not doing anyone any favours here. "  
" oh sweety with your face I'm sure they can Handle me."  
I swear under my breath and slap him in the face.  
"0 to 100 cupcake! Wanna go now"  
"Why not you always lose."  
"But bot after what you did to the guy at the park!" Chris chipsin while ever one is silent watching this play out.  
"Shhhhh! He doesn't have to know!" I smirk  
" good luck..." Uriah laughs. I may be small but I'm clever.  
I go in for some punches in the stomach and get one in the jaw as he swings at me.  
"I guess I'm just to goon for you." I laugh as I sweep kick him to the floor. Select helps him up.

* * *

Srry it's short! I'm Washington state with some old friends. Peace out


	5. Banana

Like my ransom words? Got board of chapters. And I sorta forgot... peace

* * *

we do our warm ups and get dressed. Since we had a close relation and since Uriah and Chris suddenly want me to be with a guy. I'm stuck in a dressing room with the stupid guy himself. Four and me sit silently on the couch on opposite sides. I'm starting  
to get nervous a little bit. I go over to Toby's contact (srry I forgot what I called him but I'm to lazy to go back. Besides there pribly stupid)

 **I'm freaking out!**

What's wrong

 **Nerves are killing me'nnnndkdhks w**

Nooo stop the spam!

 **Fine ur no fun.**

I have a freind who says that.

"Hey are you getting texts or is my phone echoing?" I ask

"Texting an internet freind."

"Me too."

Mine is super cool"

Same "

" mine lives on the sun"

Mine like squirrels and-" I'm cut of by a kiss. From four. On the mouth. I slap him.

"What was that for!" I shout.

He shushesme and simply says.

"I've always wanted to see what it was like to kiss bee."

My eyes well up a bit.

"T-t-Toby?" He nods his head. Soon enough I kissing him. On the lips. Me and four. Me and Toby. We get a touch more passionate. The door brings us back to reality.

" what was the streaming for. By the way, you cue is in 10 fo-" Uriahsaw us. Crap.

" I'll get him. " I say as i et up and run towards and already speed walking Uriah. I jump on him.

" you are not going to tell anyone including Madeline and Christina. Got that! Got it!" I whisper in his ear. He nodded smiling.

" you already told mar didn't you" he nods a bit slower. I grab his phone.

 **False alarm was another red dress.**

He grabs his phone in silence and walks away.i walk back to the dressing room and sit next to four.

" I'm sorry I got caught up. And you being a stupid player saw an opertunity to humiliate me and took it. Just forget anything happened."

"But I am Toby!"

"Prove it" I reply.

" I know wheee you go on Tuesdays." That stops me in my tracks. Omnitel Toby knows that much.

"Cue in 1 minute four gotta get up there!" Out stage director says as she walked in. Four -to-four just four for now. Walks out and waves a wuick goodbye.

* * *

After the play we all gather cause the others went to today's play.  
"Let's get together. Anyone available to host." I raise my hand.  
"We can sleep over at mine."  
With that we all get out of Costumes and get in cars. I'm driving Chris There

"Do you made out with four... how was it."

"Nooooo... not you too. Uriah texted you too.  
"Duh! Now talk!" She replied

"No! Is all I say before we drive to my house in full silence

* * *

I bit longer I think love y'all  
Peace 


	6. Hot dog

Hey fam! So I don't think anyone is reading my story so comment if u are cause why not.

* * *

"My aunts not home this weekwnd cause she's at an art conference and she said I can have friends over" I start to day to Chris as we pull in. Then I see to cars "Oh shi-" my brothers both of them here. Ohhhhh no. We all gather on my lawn and I say  
/"Ok boys go strait to my room, girls you stay back with me so they don't get suspicious." The boys tip toe to my room and the girls follow me upstairs. Both omg my brother are in the living room so I yell.

"Having some friends sleeping over!"

"Better all be girls. " jake says.

"Nope!" I laugh as that both scramble to get up stairs before I close and lock my door.

"Tory would not aprove!" Caleb shouts.

"She said I could have a sleepover. She never said that I couldn't have guys too!"

With that I open my window and start to climb out onto my roof.

"CoMe on" I say as I get all the way up and they all start to follow me to the flat part of my roof.

* * *

What you want to do now." I ask when we finally settle into a circle.

"You know" Shauna says as I groan.

"Truth of dare!" Zeke will and Uriah say.

"What's your ubsessiin with that game" four says.

"Truth or dare marline!" Chris says eicitedly.

"Dare. " she responded

"I dare you to call the lady person you kissed."

"Ok" she dials the number and Uriah phone starts to ring.

"Thank god it's me." He says

"You've had you fisher kiss and didn't tell us!" Me and Chris yell in unison. Witch made us all laugh. I tune out the game a bit. Focusing more on the sun set.

"Tris, truss. TRIS! I hear eventuallysnaping my out of my zone

"Yes Uriah." I respond

"Truth or dare." He knows I'm gonna puck dare. They all do. I don't really ever pick truth.

"Dare" I say

"Seven minutes with four." I knew it

" but I don't have a big enough closet! The only walk in is I. The living room.! Not happening"

"Then I guess your seven minute will be in a small closet." I growl a bit but the lead four inside my small closet and close the door. I set a timer on my phonethere isn't any clothes causethere all in my dresser. I get close tohim  
/" if you know both sides of me then. What do you think I'm gonna do." I put my finger on his neck.

"Both side of you tend to live in the moment and not think about the future. So your gonna make out with me."

"Why not" I laugh in a wisper and kiss him. He pulls me into him and starts to move his fingers from my kneeup a bit, slowly. When He's to he topof my thigh he grabs my leg and I twist I around his waist. I've never done this before. It  
felt so right though. My first kiss was just today. With who I thought was Toby.

My hands go up in his hair as my stomach clenched realising what I'm doing yet still not wanting to stop. E lifts me up and I push up against the wall and hit my head against the wall. As we breath heavily our foreheads pushingtogether I check  
my

timer and we have one more minute left.

"Aww" he smirk and we push away. And I roll my eyes.

"Ok there probleyright out there so we need to explain the noise and everything. I make his hair a bit more presntable and I do so with mine too. I take the costume lipstick off him and reaply a layer on me.

"Follow my lead." I say as I start to hit my head on the wall in the same place I was , butlike I was annoyed. And he joins me. The door flies open to see exited faces then disappointed from what it looked like. I smile and walts out four following  
behind the

crowd and we all sit back on the roof to finch our game.

"Zeketruth or dare."

"Truth" he relies

"Pansy cake" Uriah laughs

"Oh shut up" I reply " what's the worst recent thing you've done."

"Snickoutofschooltiseeshaunasowecouldmaksout." We all roll out eyes at the atulud love birds.

"Your turn zeke!" Said shunna winking like they made a plan.

"I don't like this!" I say.

"Four truth or dare."

" what if I pick truth." He asks

"We have a worse truth than the dare. Just choose it!" Mar replies

" you don't know anything about this either do you?" He asks me and I shake my head. He face palms and replies

"Dare"

"I dare you to let tris sit on you lap for the rest of the game."

"Chicken" he responds witch I'm sorta glad but sorta disappointed too. What if he really IS Toby.

"Then your truth. What did you do before the show started?" Uriah smiles. He sighs in defeat. And motions me to come sit onhis lap. At that moment my brothers come on the roof. "Do I run?" He asks

" yes yes you do." I get off him and he jumps into the window down the stairs and out side. My brother tailing him. They have a chase for a bit but eventually he get back inside and locks all the door a with a seas to the roof.

"I knew you brother where protective but not that protective" he pants as I sit back on his lap.

* * *

Here you go! Do you like the heat or is it to don't have much time to edit lately so yeah. Peace!


	7. Roses

It's night. i made the boys sleep in a different room to make Caleb and Jake calm down a bit about four. I woke up from a night mare so I head to the roof. It's starting to get a bit cold but I didn't care. The girls are sleeping in my room and

the boys are sleeping in the movie room. I like to over think everything. But this roof puts it all in perspective. I see the movie room window open and I already know who it is.

"Hey thought you would want a blanket." Four says.

"Why are you being so nice." I ask

"Bee I am Toby." He says

"You can't prove i-"

"You go to therapy on tuesday nights" that catches my attention. I look to him and we hold eye contact. He look away for a bit so there's a silence. My eyes start to get teary.

"If your lying four! I swear that's-" I'm cut off

"You go to therapy. Phical and mental." He says. He's right. He. Is. Right. I still can't believe it.

"Why!?" I ask almost angrily.

"You where shot in the arm in middle school but your drunk uncle." He turns around his eyes have some shimmer too.

"You take a half hour covering it up ever morning cause you just wanted to be treated normally. All of your family is over protective of you now and you where homeschooled till last year also when I got out of military school. Your brother hate  
boys and you hide on the roof most mornings so your brothers can't find you. You love on the sun and you think squeals are exotic. You where scared to meet me." He sits next to me. My real name is Tobias Toby for short. And yours is Beatris. I'm in  
love with bee and starting to fall in love with the real her as well and I will wait till you realize it's really me."

"Four-" I say with my hand on his face in full tears.

"Call me Toby it's nice to be called my name once in a while. " his lips touch mine as I slowly end up sitting on him never stoping not even for air. We don't stop cause we are to scared that it's all a dream nothing this good would ever happen to me.  
Never. Eventually we gasp for air finally letting go but we are still touching together holding my hips foreheads push together.

" we should just be friends for now. My brother would kill you and I can't even imagine what Chris would do to you. She is so so protective of me, Uriah too but it is you I guess but I don't think that will make a difference. -"

"Ok then" he says a bit sad "one more kiss. " we touch again and volts. Of electricity pumps through my blood. My hands go to his hair and he brings me closer. I strattle him. This is the closest I've ever been to a boy before. Yet I'm not nervous. At  
least not till I realize what's happening. I'm an adrenaline sucker. When I'm laying awake tonight I'm gonna realize what I did and slap myself in the face but it's to late not to regret. I lean even closer him almost laying down. As I'm over  
him. His hands life from my hips to my to fat thighs. He hates them I just know. He pauses for a second

"Hate to ruin the moment. But i know your conciliatory about your thighs. There bueatiful."

He takesin another kiss. I get closer and he squizes my thighs. It feels so right. Yet like we're being to secret. Where not even dating. To take my shaking hands and control them a bit more I grab the top of his shirt. He pulls me closer and his  
hand moves up to my but. By that time I'm about to explode.

"I can't." I say breaking off the kiss. "I was just mad that marline didn't tell us that she kissed Uriah. And here I am. Most people first kisses should be acward. Not that spark that I have with you. I'm a horrible freind." I lean back to find  
four behind me.

" you are beautiful. That's all I can say inside and out." He smiles his knowing smile and I fall back onto the actual roof.

"I'm gonna sleep out here tonight so I can see the sun rise."

"Ok" he starts to get up.

"Stay." I know it's not a good idea but I just need to talk to him. It's not to sleep with him. I just want to talk. He walks back and we talk. Bout prom the missions trip for our youth group anything and everything. Eventually being me do course I fall  
asleep sharing the same blanket as four. But I just don't think

Hey srry! Here you go! Srry if you hate it. Good or bad please tell me! Peace'


	8. Plate

Hey! Srry for the big letters doing this on a road trip from my notes

* * *

I wake up hearing calls for me and toby. Crap. They haven't found us. I shake him awake and throw the blanket over the other side of the roof so they don't think that we slept together on Purpose.

"Act awake you idiot!" I shout and whisper at the same time. He tries to act awake but I can see that his eye bags are gone. I wonder why. We barely slept.

"Where out here!" I call through the window. They all come out.

"Why are you out here?"

"Where you out here all night?"

"Oooooh"

"Yassssss"

"Shut up!" I yell over them. "I woke up and came out here to watch the sun rise. He came out here later and we talked about the missions trip! That's it!" Good move tris. I've distracted them. Now they'll talk about the missions trip.

"I know! Washington state!We're crossingthe USA! " Chris jumps up and down.

"And helping all those people. I'm so exited." Mar squeals. Soon enough we are all talking about it. Then Jake comes out on the roof. Jake cares less about boys then Caleb but he still thinks it's his job to protect me since i never told him about my  
arm till last year. In my defense, He was in fifth grade at that time to young for me to tell him about my "problem". To young for me to to even experience it. I snap out of my zone when Jake pulled out the blanket we used last night.

"This was over my window." He asks sorta questioning.

"Four isn't that your blanket?" Zeke asked.

"Observant" Will said

"Wait why would it be out here?" Chrissy asks. Toby scratches the back of his neck. Like he always does when he's nervous. I bite my lip and fiddle with the bottom of my shirt. Both of us avoiding eye contact with everyone. I just hope they don't put  
it together. Why did I have to fall asleep. He was asleep first. The last thing I remember was.

style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 19pt;"I should go back in the window. I tried but our hands were so tightly wound that I didn't want to wake him up. He looked so peaceful. He never sleeps so peacefully. He's  
always awake when I have a Nightmare.

"Wait!" Mar starts to get exited. "This morning _you shared a blanket!" Chris squealed_

Oh thank gosh. They're not suspicious. I let a breath of air out I didn't know I was holding

"You where sharing a blanket!" Jake shouts and I tense up again. "Nah that's Caleb's job." He laughs. At that time Tobias breaths a bit better.

"Don't tell him please!" Shauna begs. He shakes he head in agreement and she squeals. When Jake goes back in and they all laugh at me and Toby's red faces. Funny, I always imagined him doing that when I said something flirty while we texted.

"Why where you so exited when he said he wouldn't tell Caleb?" I ask Shauna trying to take attention of me and Toby.

"Because your my ship. Duh. We all want you guys together." My face turns even redder and I scramble to get up but she's already is up and In the window. "You need to stop watching that you-tuber!" I shout as I run behind her. "Only fictional characters!,  
You where only aloud to ship fictional characters!" Eventually I tackle her because she was laughing to hard to run fast.

"Never again!" I shout still breathing hard.

"Your _still_ blushing!" Her still laughing so hard that she's crying.

"Why is tris blushing?" Said Caleb from the kitchen.

"Not-Nothing" I stutter.

"Tris I swear!" He starts to speed walk over to us and we scramble to my room and lock the door. We start laughing and laughing as my brother started to bang on the door. We make our way to the window still laughing. I see poor Toby getting intaragqated.  
Crap. I hope he didn't saying.

"What the heck?" I ask confused.

"Goodie! Chris and Uriah won't tell us what happened back stage and four won't talk either. You wanna say anything?" Will says. I face palm and blush at the same time. "As I suspected! It

style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 19pt;"doesinvolve Four and Tris. " I growl and bit and sit down. "I'm wondering how this came up." I look up at Uriah. "Eh eh emm"

"No way! Even more then just a shared blanket." Shauna squeals

"Nothing's going on! We just found out that we where close friends when we where kids before I was homeschooled. " if I just hope I can keep all these lies together.

"Fine then lets play never have I ever!" Zeke says.


	9. Slide

Same with this one.

* * *

"Fine then lets play never have I ever!" Zeke says.

"Fine" I groan.

"But which way?" Shauna smiles.

"What do you mean?" I ask hesitant.

"Strip or shots." Uriah smirks

"How about shots. Got any glasses and beer?" Mar says.

Thank God! With out a hoodie I feel exposed never mind shirtless.

"We can do strip later." Will says

Damm it

"I know where that stuff is." Chris says, of course she does.

"Hold on let me make sure my brothers left. There working my jobs for today." I say

"What jobs?" They ask

"Nnnnothing" I stutter dang it tris you can't to anything. Now there suspicious. I swing down from the window.

"Brothers! You here!" I shout no answer. "Ok we can let's go." I grab the shot glasses and the beer. I put them on a coffee table in my living room. I give them all shot glasses filled with everything. Never had gotten drunk before but I haven't had much beer either.

"Do you know grey eyes get drink easiest?" Uriah says

Of course.

"Ok, no lies" he looks me up and down like I'm the problem "and take a shot if you have. Let's start"

"Me first!" Chris shouts.

"Never have I ever kept a large secret from absolutely everyone."

Me, Uriah and Shauna took a shot.

"Never have I ever, have I had a boyfriend or girlfriend." I say

Everyone takes a shot except me. We look over to Four.

"I was five!" He exclaims but I take a shot after that.

"Three" I mumble

"Never have I ever," Uriah continued "jumped off a bridge" I was the only one who took a shot.

"I feel targeted! You dared me!" I say angrily.

"Next!" He laughs. I'm a bit dizzy and I know I'm getting a bit drunk. Crap. I don't know what to do. What to do. I'm doomed.

"Never have I ever had a kissthAt actually meant something!" Shauna says. Everyone takes a shot. But everyone looks at me. I Shouldn't be surprised cause I did only get my first kiss yesterday.

"What about T-um-Four! I say defensively not making any eye contact. Still a bit dizzy. But not to foggy yet.

"Four could probably get his first kiss in military school." Zeke said shoving Toby's shoulder a bit. That's true. Maybe I'm not his first real kiss. I watch four while still looking down. He rubs the back of his neck. Just like he does when he's nervous. Or was I his first kiss. All I know is that he's so cute. No shut it Bee, were just Friends it's better that way. It's- it's better that way.

"Never have I ever majorly gotten hurt." I take a shot and so does Toby Zeke and Uriah. My heads getting a bit foggy. By the time we end the game I took 20 shots out of the 26 questions we had. All the others hadn't had much because I was often targeted. I guess they wanted to see me drunk. Probably. They got there wish my head was foggy and I was walking weird that's all I remember before I heard laughing as I fell onto someone.


	10. Octopus

Dito

* * *

Tobias/Fours POV

She falls in my lap. They all laugh. Why do they want to see her drunk. I sorta wanna see it too. I just hope she doesn't say anything she's not supposed to.

I open my mouth but she shoves her finger on my mouth and drags it down my chin.

"Shhhh don't tell my secrets. I won't tell about Marcus, I promise Toby. "She seemed really drunk.

"Ok, up you go!" I say as I bring her to her feet.

"But Toby! I don't feel like standing!" She stomps and whines. They all giggle a bit.

"Toby!" Chris exclaims

"It's what she called me when we where kids." I answer

"But Toby! That's not-" I put my hand over her mouth and she licks. She laughs like a child and skips in a circle.

"I don't like this hoodie." She says as she pulls up her hoodie her shirt with it. "Oops!" She laughs and pulls her shirt back down. It's a v-neck but slightly to short for her and super tight. I could see now why her shirt was to short. Her...um... breasts where quite large based on her body type. The v-neck showed a lot of cleavage. It makes me nervous as she takes her long hair out of her braided bun. She skips a bit longer and then sits on the couch. All of them are just watching and laughing. The girls about the way she was so thoughtless. The boys on the other hand where looking at her body a bit  
style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 19pt;"toclose.

"One lucky boy" he whispers as he pats my back.

"Why are you laughing." She said genuinely confused then she shrugs it off. "Come on girls we gonna have some fun." She leads them upstairs. The boys all talk about how hot there girl friends are and that tris is a lot hotter than they thought.

"Ok, SHUT UP!" I shout.

"Jealous" will chants

"No I just don't think we should have gotten her so drunk." I says. Which is half true

"Jealous, jealous jealous!" The boys chat getting slightly louder every time. I run around trying to get them to shut up. We're stopped by the girls all in short dresses and makeup.

The boys gawk at there girl friends.

"W-where's tris." I stutter scared of what she will come out with. They make jazz hands and she comes out with a low sinking dress that stopped all to close to her butt.

"These are times that I'm glad my aunt likes to go clubbing." She laughs and laughs. Then trips on the stairs. "But I don't like these" she throws her shoes over the railing. Then walks down with the rest of the girls. The other girls go to there boy friends and talk and kiss Bee comes up to me.

"Toby," she pouts "tell me again why you won't date me?"

"Cause you want to just stay friends for now." I respond. I try to not make eye contact

"Why don't you like me." She whines like a five year old.

"I do." I whisper so no body hears.

"Then kiss me!" She says and gets closer and puts her hands my shoulders and one in my hair.

"I'm not gonna do that to you." I say

"Why not! I'm drunk why can't you take advantage of me."

"Tris shhhh." I say

" call me Bee" Whines "I'm drunk I'm drunk!" She shouts

"Shhhh" I put my finger on he lips and she licks it before she laughs uncontrollably. Before shouting again "I'm drunk damm it take advantage of me! I'm drunk, I'm drunk, I'm dru-" all of them are staring and if she gets any louder then this the neighbors will hear. So I decide to make a probably gonna be bad discion in the future. I grab her by her upper arms. And kiss her quick but harsh and she loosens trying to deepen it. I don't want to but I don't let it deepen and break it off.

"Listen to me Beatrice. You are drunk right now and your gonna regret that kiss when your hungover we'res just gonna talk like nothing happened and even though you're drunk I'm not gonna take advantage of you no matter what you want god damm it!" I end yelling. Her eyes look. Beautiful grey eyes. Come on Four stop it! I won't, she's drunk, I won't. Her eyes look, sorta scared

"You don't swear." She says drunk personality showing again.

"I do for emphasis." I respond.

"One more kiss then I'll do whatever you want, she says big doe eyes. pulling her dress down with her finger a bit showing me some of her bra and more of her cleavage I look away still trying so hard not to do anything.

"Fine. But after this your gonna go upstairs with the girls and there gonna stay with you and all of the boys are leaving and you gonna sleep. You got that." I say. She nods and I give her a tough kiss not wanting to notice the infinite spark I feel hours and hours after I kiss her. I send her to her room with the girls and force the boys to come with me to go for pizza and chips and wait for a text from the girls saying tris is awake.

* * *

Like the prospective Change?


	11. Radiator

Almost day 2 of road tripping

* * *

Tris again

I wake up to Chris Marline and Shanna.

"Man! She was so drunk." Shanna laughs and I realise that I was drunk. I run to the bathroom throwing up. Chris hold my hair as they laugh at my drunk personality. Once my stomach was empty. We go down to the living room.

"Now tell me all I did." I ask terrified. They all don't want to tell me which makes me even more scared. They told me all the stuff I did from from the pulling up my shirt to the dress to the kiss to the flashing my bra to Toby. To them me calling him Toby to Toby not doing anything to me even though I kept chanting for him to do something. I don't know how many times in the story I blush or mentally kicked myself and sometimes not mentally. At the end of it I just don't know what to do. All I now is that Toby is truly the Toby I know. The true Toby wouldn't take advantage of me. And he didn't. But he kissed me. But only to shut me up. And they where quick. I can't help being sorta sad that he didn't let it get deeper. Was it hard for him. I mean he's a teenage boy that I was literally yelling to him to take advantage of me. Mar calls the boys to come back when there done with lunch. It's 1:08 and I realise that I'm still in an all to revealing dress. The boys should be back soon from my job so i tell Chris to text them to meet us at paint ball. She does and I get changed into my normal hoodie and we head out to meet them too.


	12. Collar

Once we get to the paintball stadium. We get to the waiting room and team up with people. Zeke teams with will, Shanna with Mar and, Chris with Uriah. Of course that leaves me with Toby. Which means I have to die now. I pull him to the side while they all watch excitedly.

"Hey Toby," I start a bit nervously. "I'm so so sorry for my absolute stupidity. I heard all of it. I sorry for all the stupid kiss. And all the crap I made you do. If we could just completely forgot it all." I just stop and look away fiddling with the strings off my hoodie and biting my lip. The way I always do when I'm trying to avoid something. I feel like crying for some reason. I made myself a stupid sex toy. In front of him. Toby. Him. The boy I want to be with. And now he probably thinks I'm a slut. Just a stupid kid. He makes me look up at him. I still bite my lip freaking out a bit.

"Look at me." I look him in his eye. "I've been worse. I know your not really like that. I know, your just Bee to me. It's Your first time getting drunk. I bet we've all done some stupid stuff." He says with his eyes looking right in mine

"It was not my first time getting drunk!" I exclaim waving my arms a bit. He gives me the side eye.

"I know you to well. You can't fake me out." I giggle a bit remembering that fact. We get silent and sit there for a second which felt like an eternity.

"Toby?" I ask

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for not taking advantage of me." I say a bit shy. He simply bows and offers me his arm and we laugh over, back to our friends. Ignoring all the conversation we just had. But I couldn't help thinking, just Bee to me. Just bee. About five minutes later we're called up for the game.

"Follow my lead, ever done paint ball?" Toby asks.

"How about no, I LOVE paintball." We go it with out vests and guns and the game starts. I shoot Chris and Uriah right of the bat. Toby looks over to me.

"Good shot." He says

"I can do better." I say as I shoot Shauna and duck before I Mar could shoot me. And doge another one from Zeke. I motion to Toby to take cover.

"So," he starts as we shoot more people. "Wanna go to prom with me?" He asks I stop on my tracks. He shoves me a bit so that I don't get shot then shoots Zeke.

"What?!" I get really confused.

" while we where at wing shack we convinced molly and drew to take Chris and will as technically there dates if we buy them a pizza. Zeke is taking Mar and Shauna's taking Uriah. I thought if I take you then we can all be there." He blushes a pink across his checks. It's cute. Stop it! "Of course you don't have to!" He stutters Hesitating because I didn't give a reply.

"No!" I say blushing crimson. "I would like to go with you." I say.

"The girls are going dress shopping later tonight." He says as we keep shooting more people. Crap. Dress shopping. I'm dead. What would Toby like? Wait, No. we're just Friends. by the end of the game we won with nothing on us. We all head out and the girls force me to go dress shopping and we head out almost immediately to a mall. All I could think was.

"Ohhh shit."


	13. Wood

Christina POV

Dresses for Tris. Tris told me that I could pick her dresses. I want to get her something revealing but not slutty. This dress. This dress. Defiantly! Yurica found her dress but she has to try them all on. Just in case. I find a couple dresses for Bme and we put them all on finding a perfect on for will. He'll love it . He's so cute! Shauna and Mar get there dresses and convince her to try them on. The one I liked the best last. Best for last. She comes out in the others but there's a longer pause then usual in between her changing into my favorite.

"Come out!" I shout

"No." She responds angrily

"Why?" Shauna

"Cause then you'll force me to get it and wear it!"

"Come out." I say again

She opens the curtain.

Tris POV

I look myself in the mirror. I actually looked ok. Maybe even pretty. I don't know why. I don't want to wear this. I don't want to look nice for prom. I just don't.

"Come out" Chris yells and I start to get a bit nervous

"No" I pout

"Why?" Shauna asked

"Cause then you'll force me to get it and wear it!"

"Come out!" Chris repeats

I open the curtain. It's strapless. A tight bodis. With a tight down my hips to show my to big butt and my hips. It has a slit down the right leg revealing the top of my thigh. It's red. A very bright red. A collage kid cat called me and I flipped him off. I haven't looked over at the girls yet so I finally do. Chris starts jumping.

"YAS YAS YOU LOOK SO GREAT YOU'RE BUYING THIS. FOUR WILL LOVE IT." She shouts.

"Shhhhhhh" she calms down a bit and I start talking.

"Besides Tob- Four umm, Four doesn't like this kind of stuff. " I say.

"Awwww you actually care." Mar squeals. My face turns bright crimson.

"No!" I yell suddenly embarrassed. Because I do.

"Awwwww" they all scream.

"Shhhhhh" I run around and have a bit of a panic attack trying to shut them up. I by the dress in agreement that if I wear it to prom then they won't say anything. We walk out and go to one of the play grounds. We settle ourselves on the swings and start competitively swinging.

"I'm higher than you" Mar laughs.

"That's not always a good thing." I laugh back making us all laugh even more.

"When was the last time you for high?" We all share stories.

"I've never gotten high on

Purpose. Well except that dare. Then there was that one time I almost-" I stop and we all scream. Jumping off the swings and my hearts beats so fast I feel like I got a heart attack. The boys emerge pulling off terrifyingly realistic masks. We. All go and tackle them I just pun Uriah and knee him in the side. "So, you cheating on your boyfriend." I knee him again in the stomach this time. And he growls on pain. Shauna is still hanging off of Toby trying to get him down. I stand up leaving Uriah on the ground.

"This is how you get four down." All I do is kick him in the back of the knee and I falls with the extra weight of Shauna.

We hang out at the park for a while and head home. I sit at home thinking a bit not paying attention to anything around me. I lay on my bed. I'm going to prom with Toby. Even when I was drunk he didn't do anything. Did I ever tell him terrified of intimacy. I think he's figured it out by all the times I e told him about that nightmare. Does he like me. Does he... love me. Do I already love him. Do I. I fall asleep with those thoughts in my head


	14. Dinosaur

All the girls get ready at my house, Even molly. I didn't know how funny she could actually be. We found out that she actually had a thing for drew but she doesn't want to ask him out cause she's scared to be reflected and lose her best friends.

"Ooh complications." I say as Chris does my mascara.

"You can't talk. What about ToAbyeyey." Shanna extends the name to make me blush.

"Who's Toby?!" Molly asks excitedly. Which makes me blush a bit more.

"When tris was drunk one night she kept calling Four Toby cause that's why she called him when they where kids. And she also-" I cut Mar off, standing up to grab her and cover her mouth. But I'm stopped but Christina's mascara wand. It makes a stripe under my eye and all we can do is laugh and laugh.

"But seriously, what did you do?! I wouldn't see you as a person to get drunk." Molly questions.

"She didn't we played never have I ever." Chris laughs as she puts Vaseline under my eye trying to get the mascara off. She does eventually. She puts on a darker eyeshadow with concealer and blush.

"You have to good of a completion to do any more." She says and puts on a dark red lip stick. She lets me walk away and I look in the mirror. I look ok.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I missed something!" Said Chris as she steps in front of me. "Eye liner!" She laughs as she steps away admiring her work. We spend another hour finishing our makeup putting our dresses on and gossiping. We hear a door bell and my brother answers it as we look from the stairs not revealing any of us except our eyes. It's the boys they all come in and sit in the living room.

"Which one is taking my baby siste-"

"I'm not you baby sister." I yell

"My baby sister" grr "to the prom" he paces a bit "it betters r not be you." Caleb points at Toby.

"That's enough Caleb!" I say loudly walking down a bit. They all look at me with there mouths slightly open. "See! I- Nope. I'm not going. Not in this dress. I don't like this." I exclaim and go back upstairs pans sit in the hall way. The girls all try to pull me up.

"Nope!" I shout "nada!"

Fours/ Toby's POV

Caleb points at means I immediately tense up a bit. Sorta scared of her brothers. Luckily where interrupted.

"That's enough Cale-" she looks. Beautiful. Her dress is strapless and red, I start to blush and all of the other boys look shook. I realize I sorta look like it too. We hear noises from upstairs of Bee refusing to come back down. Honestly I-I don't know what I think. She's beautiful with a hoodie of with that dress. All I know is that she is that she is the true girl for me.

Tris POV

They finally convinced me to come down with the bribe of pizza. We walk down and one by one the girls walk down the stairs and there boyfriends give them a look like. Holy crap she beautiful. At that time I sorta wish I had that. A person who sorta loves me. Chris makes me wait. Even though drew is her technical date will gives Chris a corsage and the opposite. I never got Toby that thing you get guys. Chris drags me down and in the proses making me fall down half the stair case and I finally cooperated. I went down and stood next to Toby, watching molly and drew. Drew was blushing and Molly had some pink in her cheeks too.

"Awww! They look so good together!" I fan girl.

"Haha, your still shorter than me with wedges on!" Tobias laughs. I still have to look up at him

"We'll no point in these then." I say as I kick off my wedges and relax. We both laugh

"I sorta forgot a corsage so I just bought flowers cause I'm an idiot. " he blushes a bit and gives me twelve white rose and I blush crimson. Dang it Tris! Why can't you just not show your emotions. I hear a doorbell ring, and grab Toby's hand and I pull him over to talk to Shauna Zeke Marlene and Uriah.

"What the?" He mutters as I let go of his hand. Caleb comes out and opens the door to let Susan in they walk out quickly before he points to me gives me a look like 'I'll be watching you' and he walks out side.

"I'd rather my brother NOT kill you." I laugh and he face becomes less confused and softens.

"Ok you guys! Let's go before we miss it all together.


	15. Smoke alarm

Hey dudes are any of you still reading this?

* * *

Slow dance. Those words terrify me as we talk of the dance floor. Drew and Molly got a bit of help from ma and Shauna and now there making out in the corner. Slightly discussing but whatever. There happy. But any way. We're standing on the dance floor having fun dancing in a group girls jumping around while the boys roll there eyes. I had taken of my wedges and Toby was holding them.

"Remind me why I'm holding these again?" He asks

"Because you chose to ask me. You could have just left me in the dust." I laugh. Swing dance music comes on "do you know how to swing?" I ask

"Yeah?" I drag him on the dance floor and we dance laughing all the way. The others join us attempting the learn the dance from will and Christina. All messing up there footing. Me and Toby just keep going. Not stoping, doing all the tricks. I laugh as a memory of us comes up. I was at swing dance lessons cause according to tori "all woman need to know at least one dance." I called him so that I didn't have to talk to my parter who was hitting on me. I changed Toby's contact to bar and forced him to call me. I snap out of my trance as he gives me one more spin as the music ends and he dips me. We were about six inches apart. We stay frozen and slow music starts. Couples get closer each other. We are frozen. Frozen in time. Stuck there as every one around us moves. Caleb starts looking over at us. But neither of us care as he starts walking toward us. He stands there for a moment thinking what to do with Toby. But he doesn't care and for some reason. Neither do I.

"Oh cut it out! It's prom! Let them have a moment, they haven't even kissed!" Susan says as she drags my unhappy brother. All this happened in maybe a minute or less. But it felt like an eternity. After Susan drags my brother away. He pulled me back up and scratches the back of his neck. I look around to make sure that none of the squad was looking.

"No one was watching, we're ok." We both untensify. The slow dance music turns off after what feels like an eternity. Everyone gathers around us all laughing as shape of you turns on. With all the back round.

"Let's get some pizza!" Will yells over the music. We all nod and head off the the cafeteria. Once we all sit down in a corner with pizza and soda we decide to play first to/ last to

"Me first!" I say.

"No fair!" Uriah pouts

"First to get a speeding ticket." I say we all point at Shauna except four points at me

"Oh shut up!" I laugh as I hit him. They all give us a suggestive look.

"Shut up a shoved him! Big deal!"

"First to have a secret boyfriend/girlfriend ." Zeke says. They point at me and oddly enough Marline.

"Why me?" I ask

"Because a you're to stubborn to even admit you like someone." Chris says

"Ok then," mar says "first to keep a huge secret." I don't point to anyone and four doesn't either. They all point to us and we look down and then slowly I point to him and he does the opposite.

"This isn't that fun when your in such a loud place." Uriah says "let's play would you rather" we all nods in agreement. I thought it wouldn't be bad. I was wrong.


	16. Lavender

Hey srry I had to do this again so I got lazy and I didn't do much

* * *

We play would you rather. Pretty uneventful, until this question.

"Would you rather dare," it's Zeke's turn.

"You can only do that to one person." I say

"Fine," he grumbles "Tris, would you rather dare, tell your deepest secret or what your work is. " he smirks

"Work" I say plotting. "I work at a vets office."

"What else," Chris says

"What makes you think that's not it."

"Cause you wouldn't keep that a huge secret." Toby chimes in. I groan

"Not helpful! Fine, I also work as a candy striper, baby sitter, at a plant habitat and," I pause. Take a swallow. And continue "and I work at a sexy maid cafe." I keep my head down

"Why so many jobs?" Mar asks.

"Reasons." Metical bills really.

"What do you work as? " Chris says

"A chef." That's a lie. I work as a waitress. Making me have to follow the slutty dress code.

"Then whys that so bad?" Will asks.

"Because it's just a weird place."

"But a sexy maid cafe is really common in big cities" Toby says.

"Still I don't like it." I try so hard to hide there. So many kids from school go there. Only one other girl from my school works there but she knows how to keep a secret. I hide my eyes with clip on bangs one eye covered but I just don't make eye contact. I wish I could quit but it's the best paying job. I guess making a 16 year old with a body wear slutty outfits makes good pay. I only have the job so young because my dad owns the business. Funny, normal good fathers wouldn't want there daughters to be a slut just for an extra worker. Haha. The other girls 18. Some times I wish that I could actually have a mother and father that cared. Well whatever.


	17. Yin yang

Hi guys. I don't know what to take after this what do you guys think?

* * *

"You can leave now. Your shifts over." I'm at the vets office.

"Thanks Mandy!" I say as I walk out. I grab my keys and run to my car. I have to get to the cringe cafe. On the drive I think of uneventful things. Mainly planing out conversations with thirsty boys. I get there and put on my fake bangs and uniform. I walk into my moms office.

"Hi honey!" My mom laughs. My mom works as manager and financial supervisor for this "business"

"Hi Mom!" I Hug her and she kisses my cheeks. My mom is pretty cool. We live with tori because they thought it would be better for us. Both of my parents would take a bullet for any of there kids. But they just can't care for us. Financially they could, but they just wouldn't be home.

"Gotta go to work! Love you!" I wave

"Stop by after work so we can talk!" I agree and head out to the the hall way about to start with my tables. The girl from my school, Venessa walks in in a bit of a rush. She looks around and her eyes stop on me. She rushes to me, and puts her hand on my shoulders

"Tris! You are doomed."

Four/Toby

We decide to surprise bea at work to make it a little less painful. After we get seated we have a waitress come up behind me. She gets really close to me with her low sinking maid outfit touching my ear. Wanting to walk away I put my head down and blush.

"What would you guys want today." She says biting her lip a bit. Making me more embarrassed.

"We'll have all the appetisers." Zeke says

"Oh hey Venessa!" Uriah says

"Oh it's... you guys" she automatically blushes and steps back making me relived.

"I'm so sorry I have to do this." She says

"Ehh but could you maybe go to the kitchen and say hi to tris for us m. See if she can make our appetisers. She rushes away very agitated. A few minutes later I have to get up to go to the bathroom. I stand up talking to Zeke. This blonde girl starts tripping over herself and falls. I catch her in my arms like when I dipped Be. Bee bee bee. Ever time I hear the name I get a shock. Shut it four. Come on!

"Yeep!" She exclaims her eyes look familiar but one eye is covered by bangs. She covers her face with her tray and gets up rushing toward the doors to the back. Weird.

Beatrice

"Your friends are right out there! Your doomed!" Veronica. Of course. Problems of supportive Friends. I fix my fake bangs to cover all it can and kept my head down as I go to my table. Some water was oh so luckily in the way and I started slipping around and was about to fall. Except Toby caught me in front of the table with all my friends. Of course. I'd rather fall get a concussion and die instead of this.

"Yeep!" I screech out. I do the first thing I think of. I grab the platter i'm holding to pick up tables and cover my face. And speed walk to the doors back to the staff area. Not so luckily my mother was watching through the window.

"What was that!" She asks angrily.

"There my friends and I don't want to tell them about this job." I say truthfully

"You should be proud of this business that our family had grown!" She says

"Not when I'm wearing this! Look I'm only doing this cause I love you and you want me to do this! The second I don't have to any more I'm gonna quit." I say quietly

"I'm sorry" she says before hardening again. "Go back out there now. You don't have to talk to them but you have to still do your job." I give a face

"Love you honey!" She laughs as I go out to wait tables head down as always.


	18. Cabbage

Last day of training. Before we go to Washington. (Refresher: they are going to Washington.)

"Last thing," our youth pastor starts before sending us off back home. "On the trip there. We know certain places we are to sleep at. But be prepared with very modest pyjamas. Not even shorts. Because on certain days if we don't get to our destination in time we may have to sleep in the cars. And NO I won't tell you what our fun day is before that day is!" Ok then... I'm officially dead. Oh yeah, and our fun day is sorta our break day. It's a day where we do something half way though the trip so that we don't Kill each other. Its always a surprise. We all head out. Tomorrow we are starting the trip. We are working at a homeless shelter and going around Washington giving food bibles blankets and other necessities to homeless around the parks. I'm exited out of my mind. We have a super small youth group coming this year meaning we can go really far to reach out. And yes we are driving. We go to chose our cars so I bet you can guess who's in our car. We are in Zeke's pickup. Meaning we are being technically being illegal riding in the back. But we don't have anymore cars. We're hanging out a Uriah and Zeke's and then the girls are sleeping over at Christina's. Cause her parents are super sweet.

"Hey Amy!" I say as I walk over to the youth group leader. Amy is one of the few people who I trust enough to tell about everything. the waitress thing but the shooting my trust issues. Even about Tobias and how I kissed him. I give her a hug.

"Any updates." She asks concerned

"They know about the maid cafe. But they think I'm a cook but I fell in front of there table. And Toby caught me. I don't think they saw who it was though which is good." I sigh a relief getting it all out. She laughs.

"I swear your clumsiness will kill you. When are you Gonna tell them?"

"NEvEr..." I say looking down she pulls my chin up.

"Honesty is the best policy." I nod

"I'm just not ready to tell them." I say after another hug I head to my friends.

"Hey!" I say they all give me a look. "What!" I say genuinely confused.

"I'll tell you later." Chris says eyeing me. They laugh as I sigh in submission.

"Now let's go!" Will says. We all walk to cars I ride with Chris and marline. Shauna goes in her own car.

"Now tell me!" I shout the second we start driving.

"Nahh." Mar laughs making me wan to know. But I know they won't tell me till tonight so I just decide to pout in the back seat. We get there before the boys so we sit in the driveway.

"When are you going to tell me." I ask

"When we feel like it." Shauna smiles. I groan. When someone won't tell me something it kills me. Which is weird because I keep so many secrets. The boys pull up inches in front of us. As they all get out Chris shouts

"Like to make us scared don't you guys!"

"I honestly didn't notice you where there." Zeke laughs

"Remind me again why we trust HIM to drive us across the u.s." I ask we all laugh and the girls get up. Walking toward the door I feel someone grab my wrist. My heart beats harder. I recognise those hands. Toby. All the others walk in and close their doors. I stop I front of the door. I hear a whisper.

"You don't work as a chef at that cafe do you?" He says

"Meep!" I manage to get out before I open the door walk a foot and close the door in his face. Really Tris! You could have lied. Why can't you lie to Four! Oh yeah, cause he's also Toby. I walk over to my friends that look like they're trying to look like they weren't watching us through the window. I roll my eyes and they all laugh. Toby comes in.

"That's a yes isn't it." I nod. "Fun! Black mail!" He rubs his hands together.

"Meep!" I say again

"I'm kidding!" He laughs. I slap his arm and we go all go to the living room pushing each other into the walls.

"What you want to do?" Will says after we all sit. My legs are on the wall my back in the cushion and my head dangling upside down off the couch. Next to my is Chris, Tobias on the chair on the other side of the love seat.

"Never have I ever. Strip this time." Shauna plots. Rubbing her hands an looking at me evilly.

"Chris I'm taking you car. I flip over and try to walk to the door and grab Chris' keys but Mar runs over and grabs them before I can. I sigh and lay on the floor. A strategy I use so they can't drag or grab me as easily.

"Not again!" Mar complains. "Four! Uriah!"

"Nooooooooo! Not them!" I shout. Uriah always tickles me until I stop laying flat and Four grabs me by my ankles and dangles me from the stairs.

" you could stop now." She smiles.

"Never!" I pout grabbing two chairs. They come out and I start kicking. "Noooooo" but that doesn't help. Four just grabs my feet and Uriah prys my fingers from the chairs. "Drop me I dare you!" I laugh. Threading as I dangle from the stairs everyone else laughing in the livening room.

"Ok then." He lets go.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" I start to scream. As he grabs me again laughing.

"I wouldn't actually! Will you stay." My heart beats super fast. But the thing is. I love heights. And I'm not really scared. Except on the thing that's holding my ankles. I'm scared of Tobias.

"Fine!" I shout and he pulls me back up so I'm sitting on the railing strattling him. I blush like a tomato and so does he and I slide down to a walk just slow enough not to be called running.

"What did you do to my tris! Why is she red Four!" Chris starts to say.

"What the heck!" I laugh. Making my face turn to a more natural color.

"Your brothers aren't to only protective over you!" I roll my eyes

"Now I can't get a break! Not even on the missions trip." I groan.

"I'm watching you!"

We settle again.

"Ok let's play." Uriah says. Clapping his hands together. I groan. I almost forgot.

* * *

Hey guys! Whoever is reading this. Lol. I don't think I'll write much about the trip just the highlights. 


	19. Ghost pepper

"Ok let's play." Uriah says. Clapping his hands together. I groan. I almost forgot.

"Me first!" Zeke shouts. "Never have I ever, gotten really drunk and done something I really regretted." Honestly I didn't regret anything from that night but I don't want them to think anything so I take off my shoes. Everyone but Zeke and Four.

"How?" I laugh.

"I regret nothing!" Zekes shouts.

"Tris remember that one time I got drunk." Actually I do. He got drunk in military school and he called me. Talking about how much he would want to date me and marry me. That's the first time he called me. That's when we started taking on the phone more. We would talk for hours. I blush at the thought of all the things he said to me.

"I regret none of that." He smirks. I blush a tomato red all over my face. So he thinks he would date and marry me? No way. He never liked me. And I should get over him. Right? Right?! Butter fliesssssss.

"Wait I thought you where child hood friends?" Will asked. I snap back into reality right as Toby is about so say something. He's not to good at keeping all parts of the story strait so I interrupt him.

"Don't tell me you hadn't gotten drunk till after 13!" I laugh.

"Wait so that last time wasn't you first time!" Uriah ask dumbfounded

"I never said it was I just never denied it." I say passively trying to get the attention away from the story.

"Wait when you where in 7th grade he was in high school. And you guys where best Friends!?" The more I think it's a bit odd

"We where Freind's way before that!" I say a bit defensive. They laugh

"My turn!" I say. "Never have I ever made out with more than one person. I smile as they all take off there socks. Except four. Am I really his first kiss! More butter flies.

"Wait does that mean that you made out with someone! Who I swear I need a talk with him." Uriah says watching me.

"Not you too!" I groan

"Most of this summer you need someone to be protective!" They both say. Which make them all laugh except me.

"Never have I ever, kissed a childhood freind." I take off my socks. Not because of four. I accidentally kissed my neighbor Robert once. Long story. It was only on the cheek.

"What!" Chris shouts.

"Not him!" I say

"Never have I ever. Gotten high purposely. " Shauna Zeke Uriah and marline and will all take off there hoodies. At that moment I realise I'm not wearing a hoodie. Damb it. When I finally get comfortable with my friends... I pull out my pig tails.

"Not how it works!" Toby laughs.

"I was gonna get past that!" I groan. Being me I was wearing a tank top over my bra which I realize is one of the best dissions I've made in a while. But the tank top is the tightest thing anyone has even seen me in. Not even my mother. Well except for my uniform. But that doesn't count. I peel off my shirt and growl at everyone else being not exposed.

" never have I ever, been kissed or kissed some one I wasn't dating. " We all pull of our shirts except for Christina. Every girl is there bras but me and all guys are shirtless. I yet again try and pass taking out my pig tails.

"Nehhhh ehh!" Shauna exclaims. "We all do and so do you!"

After a long while of arguments with everyone I finally take off my tank top. Revealing a lace tiger printed bra in pink. I groan as they look at me questioningly.

"It's all I had left! I'm to lazy to do the laundry." They laugh and I cover my chest and stomach with a pillow. I'm terrified of what Toby thinks about me. I look over and he turns his head the other way. Was he watching me? I don't know but there's one way to find out, yawn. I fake a big yawn.

"Sorry tired." I look over to Four yawning. He was! Is this good or bad though. Crap I didn't think of that. I realise I'm staring . He has a defined jaw and a hooked nose. He's super mussily he has is arms pulled crossed In front of his chest. With a full bottom lips neutral but yet rose coloured. I realise that I was staring to long while I contemplated these things. I blush and look back at the floor hoping nobody noticed. When I finally look back at him he says

" ikeLay atwhay youyay eesay?"

Pig Latin. A language I learned 2 years ago. He smirks as I decode it. 'Like what you see?'

"owHay areday youyay useyay ugpay atinLay againstyay emay!"

which means: how dare you use pig Latin against me!

I look back to everyone else staring at us giving us a questioning look. Which makes Four completely crack up.

"Pig Latin." I smile happy with my fifth language.

"What did you say?" Shauna asks

"How dare you use my language against me." I answer as four finally stops laughing.

"What did Four say?" Chris asks tightening her fists.

"I won't say."

"Why not." Uriah raises his eye brows.

"Cause then I would have to explain more." I blush and Toby laughs even harder. "Wait! When did you learn pig Latin?"

"When you finished learning it. It was much easier then trying to learn French." He smirks.

"Like whhat you see." Zeke says looking at his phone.

"WHAT!" I jump

"That's what he said. I just translated it. Now can you explain." He laughs

"Merp..." I whisper

"Don't make her explain! Its four! What's the worst that happened!" Mar laughs. Mar to the rescue as always. Chris still gives him an evil glare for the rest of the game. I smile and after we finish our game of never have I ever. I shrink into a corner putting back on my tee shirt and adding a hoodie.

* * *

Hey! Is anyone reading this? Comment! 


	20. Photography

READ PLS!

I'm on Wattpad now!  
Will still update a lot just follow me!  
harly_skylar  
Only have a chapter up right now ️


End file.
